The Failed Prophecy
by 585prettygirl
Summary: A few Starclan and Dark Forest cats have been reincarnated and suppose to fulfil a prophecy. But things get a bit mixed up. What will happen now? ( I just thought of this because some of my OC's look like the original characters)
1. How it all started

for

Starclan was having a meeting. They recently discovered 4 new clans, Sparkleclan, Horrorclan, Hollyclan, and Duskclan. They all believed in Starclan and had a Starclan and Dark forest of their own. They faced many dangers: stampedes, wolves, bears and bloodcats.

Bloodcats were the most dangerous things Starclan has ever saw. The cats seemed normal at first but at gathering nights, they would sneak out and turn into blood thirsty cats. Even their warrior code says ' kill a blood cat right when you see one'. Bloodcats always went to the Dark Forest, even though they couldn't control their murders.

"I know what we should do," Bluestar meowed. " We can reincarnate some of our selves. Maybe Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Blackstar and Tallstar. There would be a prophecy. It will be ' Genders may change, appearance may vary, names will not be the same but the story must repeat itself."

" But what about Tigerstar, Darkstripe and Brokenstar?" Tallstar asked. " They were important in our lives."

"They will probably reincarnate themselves too," Bluestar replied. " They're sneaky so they'll know soon enough." All cats nodded. "Ok, so do we all agree?" They all nodded again. " you go." Then the 7 cats disappeared.

" And they saw it coming," Tigerstar announced to the crowd of Dark Forest Cats. "They knew what our plan was going to be. But even so, we can still destroy Starclan. I'll reincarnate myself, Darkstripe, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost. We shall destroy them!"

All cats yowled their agreement. " Let's go now shall we." The 4 cats disappeared. Now all 11 cats will complete the prophecy, or will they?

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**I made the story**


	2. Blackkit: the new Tigerstar

Blackkit: the reincarnation of Tigerstar

" Blackkit,your littermates already opened their eyes," a she-cat whispered. "Why won't you?" Blackkit slowly opened his eyes to his mother, Ligerstripe. She was brown with slightly darker brown stripes and amber eyes. Blackkit looked at his pelt, which was brown with black stripes " Blackkit has opened his eyes!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah but I'm afraid he will have to wait to play with his littermates or anyone," a pale silver tom mewed next to Ligerstripe.

" But why Pinegrass?" Ligerstripe asked. " He will be lonely in nursery, with no one to play with."

_I can't play with my littermates?_ Blackkit thought._ That's no fair!_

" Because he's too weak and small," Pinegrass explained. " I fear if he plays a little bit too rough he may feel a lot of pain. He's frugal, so I believe it's better for him to stay in the nursery until he's healthy."

" Fine," Ligerstripe sighed. " if it's for the best."

" But Liger…" Blackkit exclaimed but interpreted himself by coughing. _My throat hurts,_ Blackkit thought. " My throat hurts," Blackkit whispered weakly.

" Well then," Pinegrass mewed, " come to my den." Pinegrass walked slowly out towards to exit of the nursery. Blackkit tried to catch up but he landed straight on his belly. He let out another cough and Ligerstripe carried him to Pinegrass's den, where Pinegrass's apprentice was waiting for something to do.

" What's wrong with Blackkit now?" she asked. Right when Blackkit coughed again she immediately said " I'll get some Tansy."

" Great job remembering this time," Pinegrass mewed. Then he turned to Ligerstripe and said " She always forgets what treats coughs." Ligerstripe nodded and Blackkit coughed again.

After the trip to the medicine cat den, Blackkit watched the 5 kits playing in the clearing from the entrance while Ligerstripe took a nap. One noticed him and approached him. He looked like Blackkit himself but bigger. " Hello weak brother," he said.

" Who are you?" Blackkit asked, ignoring his mean comment.

" I'm Brokenkit ," he replied. " Anyways, why don't you play with me?"

" I can't," Blackkit mewed. " Ligerstripe t-"

" But _Ligerstripe_ doesn't have to know. Neither does Pinegrass. Every cat is either on patrol or too busy talking to notice."

" Thanks but I should listen to those two."

" But you don't _have_ to."

Brokenkit charged at Blackkit's chest, knocking him over. Blackkit managed a squeal but it was too weak for anyone to hear. Before he could do it again his brother placed his paw on his mouth. " Shut up weakening!" Blackkit tried to push Brokenkit's paw off but he was much stronger. Brokenkit bit Blackkit's paw. It was soon bleeding. Blackkit started crying from the pain his littermate was causing. His belly ached a lot from the weight of him, for his legs were on Blackkit's stomach. " Ha! You should stay in the nursery for the rest of your life!" All the other kits laughed along with him expect one white she-kit with brown paws. She was terrified but did nothing. " My name should be Bravekit for my bravely action!"

Suddenly the one terrified she-kit leaped for Brokenkit's flank. She was too quick for him to react, so she was able to knock him off his feet. Shocked, Brokenkit turned to her and hissed " Why did you do that?"

" Because you're not brave! You're a bully! You knew he wasn't ready to play yet! Bearstar and Ligerstripe told you about it. You always play rough but you crossed the line! And sisters? How could you stand by like that and think it's funny? Do you know what? I don't want anyone to talk to me expect Blackkit." She approached Blackkit and nudged him up again and when he wobbled, she stood beside him to support him. They walked away from the others.

" Thank you," Blackkit whispered.

" You're welcome," The she-kit mewed. " And don't listen to your brother. He's just a great big jerk. And your sister and mine. They shouldn't have laughed."

" Wait, _my_ sister?" Blackkit asked.

" The tabby with white paws is Icekit, your sister."

"Oh. By the way, what's your name?"

The she-kit looked down, so Blackkit knew she wasn't proud of her name. Finally she whispered " Deathkit."

_Who would name their kit Deathkit? That's cruel._ Blackkit didn't want to hurt Deathkit's feelings so he just nodded. " So, where are we walking to?"

" Oh! The leader's den because he will punish them I hope. Plus he's your father."

When they were there ( It was far for slow walking kits), Bearstar, a brown tom, freaked out. " Who in the Dark Forest did this to MY SON!?"

" Your other son," Deathkit mewed. " And the other kits laughed at it."

" I told him not to go rough on you Blackkit," Bearstar growled. " He should know better."

Then suddenly a she-cat mewed " What happened?" It was Ligerstripe.

" Brokenkit attacked Blackkit," Bearstar hissed.

" Oh dear StarClan, I was sleeping when all this happened!" Ligerstripe exclaimed. " I'm such a terrible mother!"

" I need to have a talk with Brokenkit," Bearstar walked out of the den. Ligerstripe picked Blackkit and headed towards Pinegrass's den with Deathkit close behind.

When Pinegrass treated Blackkit's bite, Ligerstripe said, " Tell me exactly what happened."

Deathkit explained for Blackkit. " Blackkit was watching me and the other kits play but Brokenkit spotted him and introduced himself. Then he said play with me in a mean way. Blackkit kept saying no but Brokenkit charged into him. Blackkit tried to get help but Brokenkit covered his mouth and said to shut up. Blackkit tried to push him off but couldn't. Brokenkit bit his paw and Blackkit started crying. Brokenkit boasted about how 'brave' he was but I pushed him off and we went to Bearstar."

" Wow," Ligerstripe said. " I can't believe I was asleep all this time. Thank you Deathkit for stopping Brokenkit."

" You're welcome," Deathkit smiled.

The three went to the nursery. When they arrived, a white she-cat came up to Deathkit. " Where were you?" she growled.

" It's okay Snowbird," Deathkit mewed. " I stopped an attack between two littermates."

" Deathkit! Mouse-brain. You shouldn't do that!"

" Snowbird, she stopped a fight. You should be proud." Ligerstripe joined in.

Snowbird rolled her eyes. She walked out of the den. " Deathkit, come on."

" Coming mom!" Deathkit called.

" Wait!" Blackkit exclaimed. Deathkit turned to him with scared eyes. _What is she scared of? _Blackkit thought. " Thanks again." Deathkit just nodded and ran to her mother.

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

**I made the story **

**Brokenkit is Brokenstar's reincarnation**

**Deathkit is Blackstar's reincarnation ( female Blackstar :) )**

**Icekit is Hawkfrost's reincarnation ( female Hawkfrost :) )**

**Where's Darkstripe's reincarnation?lol **


	3. Dovekit: the new Tallstar

Dovekit: the reincarnation of Tallstar

Dovekit opened her eyes to a beautiful sunrise. She looked around in the nursery. She saw a white she-cat with black markings right next to her, and another white she-cat and a white tom kit sleeping next to each other. She wonder if there was anything to do so she walked around the den.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind her. " Look! Dovekit opened her eyes!" She turned around to see the white tom kit wide awake.

" What's so exciting about that?" Dovekit asked.

" Now I have someone to play with because I'm an only kit and your littermates died before you and your mother joined the camp."

" Huh?"

" You were born a rogue named Dove, but it was dangerous for you and your mother," he explained. " so you came to Duskclan."

" Oh."

The tom-kit yawned. " I'm Whitekit by the way. So, do you want to go to the elder's den?"

_He must have opened his eyes way before me, _Dovekit thought. " Sure."

" Sure what?" a she-cat asked. Dovekit turned to the white and black queen she saw earlier.

" It's okay Splashtail," Whitekit squeaked. " I wanted to take her to the elder's den to listen to one of their stories."

" Okay, you can go," Splashtail mewed. " But come right back."

" Okay," Whitekit said. " Come on Dovekit!"

Dovekit went and followed Whitekit to the elder's den. Though it was tricky, she followed Whitekit slowly. There was a few elders in the den. One was white with silver stripes and a she-cat. Another was a tom and was dark brown. The last one was a she-cat and was pale ginger.

" I see Dovekit is out of the nursery," the pale ginger she-cat said.

" Yeah! It's fantastic!" Whitekit said as he jumped in joy.

" I don't even know you that much yet!" Dovekit squeaked.

" So?" Whitekit said.

" I'm Sandpelt," the pale ginger elder said. " The other she-cat is Moonshine and the tom is Nightrunner."

" Hmm, I wonder why Whitekit brought you here," Moonshine said as if she knew what the answer was.

" I want her to hear a story!" Whitekit exclaimed.

" A story?" Nightrunner said. " But which one?"

" The one on how the clans began!" Whitekit said.

" You're interested?" Moonshine asked Dovekit. Dovekit nodded. " Well then, there are 4 clans. Sparkclan, named after sparks of a fire, Horrorclan, named after the scares from bears and wolves, Hollyclan, named after the plump red berries and finally our clan, Duskclan, named after the time when the moon rises and the sun goes down. But before these clans was just a forest of cats. They had their own separate families. But then were 4 cats, Spark, Horror, Holly and Dusk. They met each other after running into each other on an open field. They talked and said they wanted to travel farther than any cat's gone before. So they did."

" Where did they go?" Dovekit asked.

" Well, dear," the silver striped she-cat replied. " I was getting to that. They went to a different forest. They had different cats. They had clans like we do now."

" What were their names?" Dovekit asked.

" There was Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan,Windclan and Skyclan," Moonshine said " The 4 met a cat from Thunderclan. He was their deputy. His name was Owleyes. He told them about the clans and about their lifestyle. The 4 cats liked the idea of the clans, so they went back and told the cats in the forest about it. At first they hated the idea, but slowly but surely, they agree with them and soon they decided to have clans of their own. That's how our clans started."

" That's all you know?" Dovekit asked.

" That's all," Moonshine replied.

" Do you want me to show you around the camp?" Whitekit asked.

" Sure." she said. _But we were just talking about the story, _she thought.

" He sure has a short attention span," Sandpelt whispered.

" Come on then," Whitekit said. " Let's go."

**The ending may have been boring but I don't want this to be too long. Sorry I hadn't updated in a long while. It's almost been a year 0-0**


End file.
